Custom Robo 2:Return of Rahu
by 118-sethshadow
Summary: Rahu was defeated, but not destroyed. It still exists out there, and only 3 commanders even have a chance against it, but this time, it's growing even stronger than before. Will they be able to handle it?
1. A New Threat

**Custom Robo 2: Return of Rahu**

**Ch 1: A New Threat**

Mike was lying in bed for the full day. The World Remembrance Day tournament was over, and he was completely exhausted.

_To think that the chief and everyone else tricked me like that, _he thought, _Well, I guess it was worth it if it makes me this strong._

His cellphone began to ring and he groaned. _Who could be calling me now? Can't anyone give me a break?_ He picked up the phone regrettably and clicked the receiver. "Yeah, it's Mike, what's going on?"

"Looks like we've got a case partner." It was Harry, one of the bounty hunters from Steel Hearts where Mike worked as well.

"What this time Harry?"

Don't know, but I've heard the police can't handle it well enough. Heck, I heard they sent at least 7 men."

Mike jumped out of bed. "That many? On my way. Where's the scene?"

"Haul yourself over to Hub Park Mike. Marcia's on her way too."

_Marcia. _The image of the blue-haired lonely girl plopped up in his mind. "Alright then, I'll be there soon." He hung up and ran out the door. _This would actually be a good chance to try out a new combo I made up. _

As he looked to the right, Mike was partially surprised. Lucy wasn't outside like she normally was. He didn't stop to think about the fact and ran out the gateway to Hub Park.

* * *

Harry had just arrived at the destination. Police were sprained out on the ground, at least 11 men total. Only one man was still standing, and he wasn't a policeman. His clothes were all black, a sweatshirt, dress pants, boots, and bike gloves, and his hair was bright silver. Staring straight down at Harry, he grinned. "So, you want some too?" he mocked. 

Harry held his head. "What the, how could you take this many down at once?"

The man's grin faded to a normal expression. "Oh, not all at once. One was coming this way and I took care of him, then 4 more came and attacked, and finally I finished the last 6. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if some of them are dead."

Harry was completely shocked. Of all the commanders he knew of, only Mike, Marcia, himself, and few of the other Class-S commanders could handle such a feat. He heard the man laugh and straightened up. "Alright then, come on! Think you can take a real man?"

"Actually, men aren't much fun. A girl would be interesting, like the one behind you."

In surprise, Harry turned to see that Marcia had made it. She was looking down at the unconscious bodies before looking up at the man. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The man didn't frown. He was actually smiling from her question. "Ah how I would love to answer, but I can only give you my name. I am Volk, it's a pleasure my dear."

"Don't try to sweet-talk me! What have you done to them?"

Harry intervened. "Calm down Marcia! Don't worry, they'll be fine; all we have to worry about is that freak-show."

At long last, Harry finally got Volk to frown. "A what? You'll be eating those words soon enough after I'm done with both of you! Now come you girl, why not fight me?"

Harry glared. "And why do you pick on girls so much? Are guys too much for you?"

"Actually, girls I find stronger at battles." He snickered as Harry scowled. "So, will you fight me, or not? If you don't I won't have to waste anytime here."

Without a word, Marcia instantly dived and Volk followed suit.

* * *

Both Robo Cubes landed in the holosseum and burst opened. Marcia had her Milky Way out with the Homing Star gun, the Burrow Pod D, the Float Pod F, and finally, a pair of Stabilizer Legs. Volk was nowhere in sight, and she took the time to observe her surroundings. 

The holosseum was very black and had few obstructions to gather inside. There was a black tower in the center with many black walls that had cut arcs on the sides. The only think that wasn't dark was the gold light at the top of the tower, which gave it the impression of a light house.

_Amazing, _she thought, _I've never seen such a holosseum before._ Her thought was cut short as she heard a blast coming from the right. She avoided by jumping back and it left a large mark in the floor. The Milky Way fired 3 rounds from the gun which all split into horizontal rows of 5 missiles at the wall to her right. All of them missed the target, but the wall was totaled, revealing the Robo from behind.

It appeared to be a new model, and like the holosseum, it was mostly black, but it had some gold to it as well. The head had a gold jewel with red eyes and bore a "V" almost like the ones on Ray 01, and resembled the Javelin's head in shape. The jewel was in the base of the "V", and the rest of the body resembled a black version of the Glaive, but had a thinner chest, and the lines on the shoulders were silver. The feet had gold on the edges, and the hands were golden as well. His weapons were the Wrym gun, the Freeze Bomb, the Orca Pod, and improved Swallow Legs.

Without any further adieu, the Robo fire his Orca Pod twice and took to the air.

The Milky Way did the same and fired the 2 Float Pods she could use. Instantly, she fired her Burrow at the Robo, but he dodged and it dug into the ground. She didn't hesitate and fire the Homing Star in both directions of him. He flipped to the side to avoid the vertical round and jumped forward to dodge the horizontal, but she instantly charged forward, knocking him back slightly. Then he vanished and reappeared from behind, firing the Wrym at her with all 4 rounds. She moved back fast, and got hit by the first 2 rounds, but she was too high in the air and fell too quickly for the others to follow.

As soon as she hit the ground, she fired the Homing Star again randomly. Again he dodged, and fired his Freeze at her. She thrusted back to dodge, but her left leg was hit by the bomb, instantly freezing it and melding it with the ground.

Volk began to aim with the Wrym, but then an explosion knocked him down sideways. Looking above him, he saw the single Float Pod from behind and realized the other one had hit him. Then he heard a wiz from the front and saw another round from the Homing Star. Instead of dodging, he fired the Wrym and both blasts met in midair, colliding and creating another explosion. He then saw his Orca Pods through the smoke move in on the Milky Way and release the 3rd one.

Marcia saw them coming and struggled to release her leg, but it was frozen to the ground. _No! I'm a sitting duck if I don't melt the ice-wait! Melt…heat! That's it!_

Marcia fired her Burrow at the side of her leg and the hot smoke coming out began to thaw the ice. The Orca Pods were drawing close and Volk was busy making distance from the 2nd Float Pod, but finally the smoke released the grip from the ground and Marcia jumped.

The Orca Pods were very close and the 1st one exploded beneath her. It scarred her leg, but it was also a bad move. The Burrow Pod was also damaged from it, and exploded as well, causing the other 2 Pods to blow up from father away, and they caused no damage to the Milky Way.

Finally free, Marcia fired another Burrow and Homing Star at Volk who destroyed the Float Pod with his Freeze. Volk was still very alert and dodged, but dodging to the left was a mistake. Marcia fired a round from above him and he jumped back, falling one top of the first Burrow Bomb Marcia left in the beginning. The bomb exploded and Volk was knocked back, landing on the second Burrow Bomb which also exploded. Marcia landed and fired the Homing Star again in 3 rounds, and all 15 missiles hit the Robo dead on. Volk's Robo exploded, and the Milky Way crossed its arm triumphantly.

* * *

Marcia pulled out of the dive, and Volk collapsed on one knee, gazing up at his victorious adversary. "W-who are you? I've never seen anyone with such skill." 

Marcia said nothing, but Harry, being as arrogant as he was, started taunting. "If you had gone up against me, it would've been much worse! Ain't that right Marcia?"

But Marcia didn't answer. She was still panting and considering Volk's strength. _He is a good commander, better than most people here. Who is he?_

"Hey Marcia!" Harry yelled.

"Huh, oh, well, yeah, you wouldn't do too well against Harry either."

Harry just hung his head. _Nobody says anything good about me!_

Volk only tried to stand. "Urgh, this isn't over. I'll return one day, you'll see." He then tossed down a flash grenade, blinding both bounty hunters to their retinas.

When they opened their eyes, 7 men were standing in front of them, and Volk had disappeared.

"You may be good enough to beat Volk, one began, but you can't beat all of us together!"

Marcia and Harry faced them intensely. "We've got to take them, Harry said, if we don't, they may just go through the city." Without waiting for a reply, he dived.

Marcia nodded and dived as well, and the other men merely chuckled before they dived after.

* * *

Mike was still running. The Hub Park was only about 2 minutes away and he still had a feeling that something already happened. 

Then he saw it. Harry, Marcia, and 7 men he didn't know in the distance. _What's going on? 7 on 2; this is really going to be rough. _He picked up the speed, not knowing if he would still be able to fight after that.

* * *

Harry and Marcia ended up together both using their primary Robos: the Milky Way, and the Glory. Marcia only changed her bomb to the Geo Trap, and Harry equipped the Glory with a Sniper Gun, a Wall Bomb, the Spider Pod G, and Stabilizer Legs. 

The holosseum was familiar; a walled area with a large obstruction in the center.

Knowing what to do, Harry began running off and Marcia took to the air. She knew it would make her an easy target, but it was part of the strategy. All 7 Robos saw her and either fired or ran in that direction. Marcia avoided the blasts and landed. She knew that they were coming.

At last, 2 round from a Right Way Gun shot at her from the right. Marcia saw that and jumped, firing her Homing Star in that direction and her Geo Trap in the other. Neither hit anything, so she jumped back. Again the Right Way rounds shot at her, but this time, a Delta Bomb was accompanying it. The Milky Way moved to her right, through the bomb blasts. The gun blasts moved in the other direction which Marcia knew would happen.

Suddenly, a Jumping Pod was upon her. She was so busy dodging that she didn't see it, and it hit her on the chest, knocking her back. Then all seven Robos appeared in her sights; one had already shown earlier, but she didn't see it from dodging. The bodies consisted of 3 Defenders and 3 Metal Apes for the majority, but 1 was a Splendor.

The Defenders all had Afterburner Guns, except one which had the Right Way that Marcia had been dodging. They also all had Swallow or Formula Legs, showing that this group used illegal parts even for foot soldiers. The bombs varied from Delta to Standard, and finally to the Wyvern. The Pods were all Wolf Spiders.

The Metal Apes all had Cheetah Pods, Swallow Legs, and Straight Bomb S Bombs. The Guns were different; 2 had Sword Storms and the other had a Meteor Storm.

The sole Splendor had a Jumping Pod, a Wyvern Bomb, Raven Legs, and a Gatling Gun.

Marcia glanced in fear. She had never seen this many Robos in one holosseum, let alone the fact that they all used illegal parts. But she didn't get any more time to think; the Splendor had started to fire the Gatling Gun at her. She nimbly dodged, but 2 Defenders took to the air and fired their Afterburners at her. She jumped to dodge and fired her Homing Star in rapid succession. The Metal Ape with the Meteor Storm fired the Gun to create a shield of blasts that lingered in the air. The Homing Star missiles contacted them and none of them got through. Marcia still didn't give up. She fired her Geo Trap at the Splendor who only dodged.

But luckily for Marcia, the Metal Ape was sitting behind him and didn't see it. The bomb landed and blew up a second later before the Metal Ape could get away. It flew back barely because of its weight, but that only made things better. Marcia fired her Homing Star and Float Pods rapidly. The missiles began to strike randomly now that the Metal Ape failed to block, and it got hit in the leg, disabling it. The other 2 Ape then used their Sword Storms, but Marcia made a small thrust forward and the shots dived from behind her.

The Splendor took to the air and fired 2 Jumping Pods before firing the Gatling again. The Apes continued to fire the Sword Storm as well, creating a difficult situation for Marcia. The Defenders launched Wolf Spiders to prevent her from landing too close and fired their Afterburners as well.

Then the 3rd Defender took off and fired the Wyvern before the Right Way, and Marcia barely dodged. Finally she hit the ground and the Wolf Spiders chased her back. Taking off again, she avoided a Sword Storm blast only to have the Splendor in her face. He fired his Gatling in her chest and she hit the ground hard. The Wolf Spiders came closer and the Splendor walked over to the Milky Way.

Before he could fire again, a Wall Bomb struck and destroyed all of the Wolf Spider Pods in range. The Splendor took a massive amount of damage from the direct hit and Marcia thrusted back before firing the Homing Star. It hit the Splendor and it blew up.

Marcia looked back to see the Glory rushing forward and firing the Sniper at the Defenders. One hit its mark and the Defender crashed, and the other only got grazed in the head. The 3rd one kept moving, firing the Right Way at Harry, but he dodged it with ease and fired again. When he hit the Gun out of its hand, he launched his Spider Pods and jumped, firing the Sniper far back at the Metal Ape that was disabled. The other Metal Ape shoved it out of the way and it only grazed its back.

Then the restoredMetal Ape fired the Meteor Storm very rapidly and Harry ran back with Marcia in tow. The shots all blasted forward, but the Glory and Milky Way were hidden behind the centerpiece of the holosseum and nothing hit.

The Glory stepped out and was ready to fire, but the gun less Defender charged him from right in front. It had chased after them and avoided the Meteor blasts. Harry fell back and Marcia blasted the Defender with her Homing Star. The Defender collapsed and exploded before she ran out firing the Homing Star like crazy.

The Metal Apes and the final Defender all fired their weapons. Marcia blasted the Afterburner blasts with the Homing Star, outran the Sword Storm cutters, and jumped over the Meteor Storm shots. She fired the Geo Trap again and noticed her Float Pods creep up behind the Defender.

When the commander heard them, he turned too late to have them blow up in his face before the Geo Trap hit him from behind. The Robo fell and didn't get up or explode.

The Apes then fired their bombs and Cheetah Pods as well. Marcia got her Homing Star through the barrage, but she got hit by a Cheetah and Straight S. Then a Sword Storm hit her from above and she fell.

The Apes saw this and all took aim before firing one last round. The Glory had gotten back up and rushed over to Marcia, but it was too late. The 3 Apes had fired their rounds and they were already twice as far as Harry could run.

_Damn, can't get there in time! Marcia!_

The Milky Way attempted to stand, but it couldn't get up. _So this is it. It's over._

All the blasts hit there mark; a dust cloud began to billow. Harry stared in horror.

_MARCIA!_

The Apes turned to each other and nodded. They pointed there guns at Harry and prepared a round.

Suddenly a normal Spider Pod blew up from behind one Ape and it collapsed. The other Apes turned and that was their mistake. Out from the billowing dust cloud came a shot from a Vertical Gun. It hit another Ape who wasn't paying attention and it blew up. The last Ape looked to see Ray 01 emerging from the dust cloud with the Milky Way on his left shoulder.

_Hang on Marcia, _Mike thought,_ You're not finished yet. _

He set down the Milky Way and rushed forward. The last Ape fired the Meteor Storm, but Mike had already prepared for that.

A Spider Pod blew up behind the Ape and it fell down, along with all of its blasts. Mike then fired the Standard Bomb at the Ape, destroying it for good. The other one got back up from the blast and fired the Sword Storm. Mike easily dodged and fired his Vertical. The Ape stepped out of the way and Ray 01 charged forward, knocking it down. When the Ape lost power, Ray 01 turned to the downed Defender and saw it was also out of power. They had won the battle.

* * *

Marcia and Harry pulled out of their dives to see all 7 men hit the ground hard. Then they turned behind them to see Mike regain his conscious state. 

"Well, sorry I'm late guys," he said scratching his head.

"WHAT THE HECK TOOK YOU! Harry yelled, WE ALMOST DIED!"

Marcia stepped up to Harry. "Stop it already! We aren't dead and Mike did save me, even if it was last minute."

"Well anyway, who are these guys? Do you know?"

Marcia looked at him. "No, but we did fight someone else before these guys. He said his name was Volk and I beat him before he ran off."

Mike put his hand to his chin with the other supporting his elbow. "Huh, I see. Well, in any case, are you 2 alright? You look pretty ragged. I've never seen you so worn out."

"You should've seen our days before your time "Greatest Commander", Harry teased, we were having problems with keeping up with requests for jobs since it was only 3 of us. Now with you, we've got 4, and things have gotten easier."

"He's got a point Mike," Marcia admitted.

"No wonder then. Well, let's head back to the office and tell Ernest about this."

"Yeah." Marcia left with Mike behind her and Harry in last.

* * *

"So you failed Volk?" 

"Not quite. Apparently Rahu is not in the domed city anymore. And I did find a strong commander. To your surprise, it's a women."

A cloaked man leaned forward. "Is that so? Well, it looks like we have more to achieve than just Rahu. After all, Rahu has disappear, which means that it was defeated. Otherwise, it would still be running amok. I want you to find this commander and bring her to me. If she has any friends of similar strength, bring them as well."

"Yes master."

Volk departed the room and the cloaked man leaned back on his chair. _I don't think that only one person could defeat Rahu. It would take a miracle to find a Robo with power to equally match Rahu. Well, I just hope we can find it and this women. Then the human race will bow to my feet._

* * *

Volk stepped up to a man by a door. The man nodded and allowed him passage through, and he went over to the desk on the other side of the room. He picked up a photo frame of a man who appeared to be an adult. He had silver hair and was wearing a lab coat. The one interesting feature about him was that he had a small "Z" on his left sleeve. 

_Your dream will be realized one day my friend. I swear to you, but I fear something is going wrong. I will take care of your dream in your absence alone. No one else seems to nurture it with care here._

He put down the frame and slumped on his bed. He was looking up at the ceiling for awhile before accepting a nap.

* * *

Ernest slammed his hands on the desk which was still ever so common. 

"WHAT HAPPENED? YOU SERIOUSLY TOOK ON A GUY THAT POWERFUL?"

"We already told you what we know Ernest," Mike said calmly.

"That's right, and they all used parts that are considered illegal by us," Harry added.

Ernest shook his head. "I don't believe it. How could something like this happen? Illegal parts were never made within the dome, save the Ray Warrior which Mike achieved in the tournament. And the Z Sydnic is gone now."

Marcia was not even paying attention. Then something came up. "What if- what if there were other survivors from Rahu's first attack?"

The 3 men stared at her like she was mad. "Are you serious? Harry exclaimed, but then they would come and join us! We're human too you know!"

"Well, maybe they didn't know about us up until now, Mike said, that would probably explain why they attacked us. If they trusted us, then this wouldn't have happened. But we've never seen each other before."

"Then how do you explain how they have such similar Robos and parts to us Mike? Harry asked, they would need our technology and the minds of some of our people."

Mike pondered the thought, but came up with nothing. "I don't know. I really don't know."

Ernest began to talk. "Well in any case, maybe you should report this to the police. They'll be interested to hear this. In fact, they'll want to hear this."

"The police will probably know already, Marcia said, remember, there were police at the scene of the crime, all knock out. They will have gotten up by now and gone back."

"It makes no difference. And Linda would definitely want information on this for research, most likely from your mouths."

Harry perked up at the name. Linda, the famous Robo researcher, and one of his favorite ladies. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go and see them!" And he ran out the door. Mike and Marcia sighed.

"He never changes," Mike complained before following after him. Marcia was the last to leave and Ernest was left by himself.

"Well, might as well finish some work around here," he said to himself, picking up some papers and writing.

* * *

Well there you have it, the first chapter of my newest story! And it's a Custom Robo fic; very rare. Anyway, so this is a continuation from the Gamecube game "Custom Robo", and I will be going by every fact I've seen from it and add some new things of course. And if you know the Robo parts andwant me to use a certain formation of them, just send me it in your review and I'll see if I can fit it in.Updates will take a little longer than my other stories so please bare with me here. Read and review please, the more reviews I get, the harder I work! 


	2. An Impossible Test

**Ch. 2: An Impossible Test**

"So you fought them all?" the Chief asked.

Marcia nodded. "They were very strong commanders, and all of them use illegal parts. It was difficult and we would've lost if not for Mike."

The 3 bounty hunters had been talking with the Chief, Roy, and Mira in the Chief's office. Sergei was off on duty and Linda was on her way to headquarters. Harry was partially disappointed when he found Linda wasn't there already, but he still gave his view of the report.

Mira spoke after. "Well, this would probably prove that there were survivors after Rahu's first attack."

"Wait one sec', Harry said, couldn't they be a separate group from "Z"?"

Everyone looked at him. "A separate group? Mira asked, but "Z" was defeated and Rahu is gone. I don't see how it fits."

"Mira, we didn't truly destroy Rahu," Mike said.

"That's right, Marcia cut in, Rahu was only defeated. It's still out there. Mike's watch was the one thing that kept it from attacking us for now since it erased its memory."

"This makes me suspicious, Roy said, it took hundreds of years for Rahu to return last time. Could it have gotten too strong for the device to wipe it memory completely?"

"And consider how only "Z" began the making of illegal parts, Harry reminded.

"No Harry, Mike intervened, the Ray Legend was illegal and was already build in the dome sometime when Custom Robos were first built."

The talk of Rahu and the group the hunters encountered went on for ages, posting theories and possibilities, each one more unlikely than the last. Afternoon turned to evening and they were still going at it. Linda had joined them as well, and Harry was all over her with questions and comments. She took it rather well, but Mike and Marcia only sighed for most of it, and Roy had to keep telling him off.

Finally, it all ended; at least, the talk. "Well, you can go home for now, the Chief said, but Mike, could I ask you to spare some extra time with us?"

He nodded and Harry grunted. _Why is it always Mike? _He thought,_ why not me for once?_

"Harry, let's go," Marcia said.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." They both left, leaving Mike with the rest of the Class-S commanders behind him.

"Follow us Mike," Linda said. Mike didn't know about where to follow. He knew the station as well as any officer since he became Class-S; he didn't think he would need direction from anyone.

They led him to the testing room in the back, where he faced the simulation of Rahu to attain his Class-S license. The Chief faced him.

"We've prepare another test for you here, he said, go inside and take it. I don't expect you to pass, but do the best you can."

_Don't expect me to pass? _Mike thought, _What's he talking about? I've been able to pass any test so far, so I'm sure I can take this one. _"What is the test?"

"You'll see once you take it," Mira said.

Mike expressed his confusion, but he walked into the room and the door shut behind him.

When he walked up to the computer, he turned it on and it presented its test. Mike dived, ready to face whatever was coming.

* * *

Ray 01 burst open from the cube, and Mike suddenly felt dread. He knew this holosseum: the Lost World, where he and his friends defeated Rahu's final form. Now he understood what the Chief meant. He must be facing Rahu, alone. 

He looked at his weaponry, the Rayfall Gun, the Freeze Bomb, the Reflection Pod, and Stabilizer Legs. This was probably one of his best formations, but he doubted that he could win.

Then he saw it. In the center of the arena, a Robo that seemed to appear like a dinosaur; it was red and silver in color, and very clean looking. _Rahu!_ He thought, _And in it's final form! How does can everyone expect me to win this test?_

He didn't have time for an answer because Rahu had spotted him and fired his Grand Cross Bomb. Ray 01 jumped forward, knowing that it was a spread out bomb. Then he aimed his Rayfall and shot at Rahu with a rapid fire gatling effect, but Rahu jumped up and flew away. Ray 01 continued firing, and when Rahu was about to land, he launched his Freeze Bomb and it hit dead on.

The blow wasn't strong enough, and Rahu jumped out of the dust cloud, firing his gun. Ray 01 knew this would be tough to dodge, but he managed it pretty well. Rahu fired a second round, but again Ray 01 evaded. Rahu roared out and launched its Penumbra Pods which started moving towards Mike.

Ray 01 countered with 2 Reflection Pods and fired his gun at one of the Penumbras. They all exploded as the shots and Pods connected, but he noticed that Rahu was speeding up to him. He changed the blast for the Freeze into a power blast and shot Rahu 4 times with 4 purple obstructions from the nozzle. None of them seemed to really affect Rahu and it again fired its gun. Being too close, Mike got hit by 3 of the many shots and was knocked down. As he tried to get up, Rahu closed in and charged him. Ray 01 was blown back far and took a heavy amount of damage. Since Rahu couldn't control itself from its charge, Mike tried to use this as an opportunity. His Robo fell back down, but his willpower brought him back up in time.

Rahu's charge was finished and Ray 01 jumped, firing the Rayfall and the Freeze Power Bomb simultaneously. Rahu was finally showing signs of weakness, but they were barely slim. Countering with the Grand Cross and its gun, Rahu took to the air. Ray 01 got hit again by the gunshots and fell. The Grand Cross missed again, but it didn't matter. Mike was about to run out of power and he couldn't keep fighting.

_Darn, this isn't good,_ he thought, _I'm finished, but I'm not giving up yet!_ He gathered his power for one more futile attempt to bring Rahu down, but Rahu was already charging at him. Ray 01 ran to the side, avoiding the charge, and fired his last Reflection Pod at Rahu. As soon as it hit, he blasted away with his bomb and gun, using every bit of power he had left.

At last the strain became too much for him and he fell flat on the true grass, tired. When he looked up, Rahu was standing there, still almost perfect.

_No, it can't be._ Mike's eyes closed and Rahu blasted him directly with the gun, destroying the Robo.

* * *

Mike was back and on one knee, panting in numerous quantities. He couldn't believe it. He finally lost a battle for the first time in his life, and it was against the most powerful Robo in existence. 

_What kind of test was that, _he thought, _I'd have to endure hell itself before Rahu would ever bow down to my feet._

He tried getting up, but the strain was too great for him and he couldn't rise. It was just a test, and yet, it seemed to have been so real. The pain was real; his exhaustion was passed average of a normal fight; the facts could not be avoided after this.

If the chief and the others were so sure that he couldn't pass the test, why did they give it to him like this? Mike knew well enough that even an insane man would know not to fight Rahu in one of its greatest forms like the 3rd.

After a few minutes, Mike finally regained the strength to stand, and was only able to limp to the automatic door. As it opened, he saw the chief standing there. Everyone else was gone.

"W-what happened to the others?" Mike asked.

"They've left so I could talk with you about this personally. First and foremost, did you pass?"

Mike glared at him as if he were mad. "Well what would you think? Of course I didn't pass that test! I mean, who can alone? You know well enough that Rahu's evolutionary forms can't be defeated alone! Why did you make me take such a cursed impossible task? I want some decent answers this time chief! I was nearly beaten to death by that test! Now I'm just lucky to be alive with only being tired!" Every bit of his voice was flowing with anger and fury, and his face was gruesome.

The chief only sighed. "If you weren't put to such an oblivious event, I would never have tolerated that kind of foul tone. Now, as for the reasons on the test: considering how you are still the greatest commander alive, we believed that you could be trained to overcome feats which are thought to be impossible. The first was the tournament as you recall, and you were able to secure every gold trophy from every challenge we presented to you. As you know, it forced us to create the brand new tournament battle for you exclusively."

"You mean where you all used the power in Rahu's chamber," said Mike.

The chief nodded. "That was the second of our tests that we presented to you, and even that couldn't push you back. So we decided to provide you with the greatest challenge of all: and that is to defeat Rahu and destroy it completely."

Mike was listening intently for his next speech. It came after a short pause. "Rahu as I told you is not gone. It still lives, and we must find a way to keep it at bay if not destroy it. That's why we held the tournament, but I told you of this already. However, Rahu could possibly grow too strong for us if we give it the time. So we gave you the test in hopes that you could provide us a way to finish Rahu once and for all."

Mike was bewildered. "Me? Just me? What about Harry and Marcia?"

The chief shook his head. "Both of them are strong commanders, but neither can match or even rival your natural talent and skill. No other commander has been able to do so either. You are the only one who had a chance to stop Rahu forever.

"The reason I have you take the test alone is because you are the only one who could possibly endure Rahu's wrath, he continued, Rahu's power is too much for any other commander to handle. Harry and Marcia are the only ones who might still have a chance to stand up to it, but we don't want to take any risks. If we didn't know that you could Mike we wouldn't have dared to attempt this."

Mike was astounded by how special he was becoming, but he still didn't believe it was possible. "How could you tell that I could?"

"Linda's research. Because of your great mental focus and physical stand-point, you alone can face Rahu without the fear of death. I must say though that when Roy heard the news, he was very jealous." He laughed at the memory and Mike chuckled. He knew how much Roy envied his skill and hated Harry.

The chief continued. "Marcia and Harry are also very strong in each, but their mental focus is not strong enough to sustain the strain they would have to endure if they would face Rahu alone. Because you all fought together in the last battle, Rahu could not do anything passed knocking you all out if you had lost. I don't know how it would turn out if they fought without you against Rahu I'm afraid."

Mike regained a calm composure. "So chief, will I have to take this test again?"

"No, not unless you wish it. After all, I can only ask you to do it; I can't force you."

Mike was about to speak again when the chief raised his hand to stop him. "If you want any technical details on Rahu, Linda is the one to ask, not me. Today, she is at work again, so it may be difficult to set an appointment. Actually, it's nearly impossible to set an appointment considering how busy she is."

"Well I'll try at least, and I guess I'll go and get some rest now."

"Yes, after what just happened you should."

Mike bowed and walked to the door before the chief spoke again. "Hold for a moment. I don't want you to tell anyone else about this test, alright?"

Mike looked surprised. "Not even Harry and Marcia?"

"They can be told, but no one else. Not Ernest either Mike. I'll tell him when he's ready. If you speak of this, people will start demanding to take the test for themselves, and likely won't care if it causes them death. We can't let this happen."

"Does Sergei know about this?"

"Yes he does. All the Class-S commanders except for Ernest should know. Now go on home and get some rest."

"Yes sir." Mike walked out of the room to the hall and left the building. He passed by the Hub Park to see how it was, and observed the normal life that always transpired. Mary was having another date with a boy; both of them sitting on the bench. He recalled how she had set up 2 dates at the same time and then the 2 boys fought for it. _Well, hopefully she doesn't try something like that again. _

"You're still out at this hour Mike?"

He whipped around to see that Marcia had snuck up behind him. Her hair was still in the 2 long pigtails, and because there was never a breeze, it never swayed in the dome. Her clothes didn't show any change either; she was the same old Marcia he'd always known.

Mike walked up to her. "Yeah, I had to go through something that took awhile. It wasn't very fun and barely helpful."

Marcia eyed him. "What is it you're not telling me?"

She received a long sigh from him as he turned to the sky. "I had to fight in a simulation against Rahu."

Marcia blinked. "So? We all fought in that simulation."

"No, this one is different. The chief and the others managed to create a computer test against Rahu in its last form; the form all 3 of us had to fight. This time, I took it on by myself."

It didn't surprise Mike when Marcia took a step back. "Did you win?"

"No, of course not. They didn't even expect me to win either."

"Then why would they make you do it?"

To find out a way to finish Rahu once and for all. The chief told me that I could stand against Rahu without dying if I were by myself. The test I took was true proof of that. After I was finished, I was out of energy and couldn't stand."

"Are you sure you should be saying this?"

"The chief told me you and Harry can know. Ernest can't however, and no one else either."

Marcia began to think. "Why couldn't we all take it?"

"According to the chief, Linda's research shows that you and Harry still don't have the proper mental strength to withstand Rahu to prevent death. So if either of you took the test, you would not likely live to tell about it. Of all the commanders out there, I'm the only one who has a chance."

He could do nothing more than watch Marcia frown in disappointment. Then he changed the subject. "Well, I'm going to check in with Ernest and head home. I'm still tired."

Marcia looked up at him. "Okay then, just get enough sleep so you're ready for tomorrow."

Mike nodded and ran off to the office, as Marcia watched him go and frowned. _Oh Mike. Even now, you still seem so far._

* * *

Mike didn't even bother to talk to Lucy as he returned, except a small "hi, I'm back" that was moderate. He entered his room and slumped on the bed. 

From the strange men from the Park and the simulation test with Rahu III, everything was clumping into his conscious. "Who where they?" he wondered out loud. Using illegal parts was quite a surprise for a bunch who would have no problems. _Illegal parts, the Z Syndicate, Ray Legend and Ray Warrior, Rahu...Rahu! They must be after Rahu! Then they must be the Z Syndicate! I'd better tell everyone tomorrow. _

He was too excited to sleep and it gave him some time to think. He recalled his father and his goals. _Marcia told me I should be thinking more of him, but what is there to know now? All I know is that he was betrayed by the new "Z" leaders. Could there have been more? Father..._

He fell asleep at last, and didn't stir throughout the night.

* * *

Volk was wandering the corridor; it seemed to be the most interesting thing for him to do. But it wasn't just for a casual walk. He was still thinking about his battle with Marcia and marveled at her great abilities. 

She knew how to fight in a true battle; she knew what to do in times of danger. Everything about her seemed to impress him. He remembered her blue, long hair and the outfit. _It suits her well for someone of her ability and beauty, _he thought, _and now that I think about it, she does pose a striking resemblance to someone else. Who was it?_

_I suppose I'll just have to find out myself. _He went over to a horizontally bolted steel door and nodded to the guard. "I'm leaving. Give this to the leader."

"Of course sir Volk," the guard answered and allowed him passage. Volk turned the knob to the right of the door and the bolts retracted. He then pushed a button next to it and the door opened to reveal the ruin of the outside world. He glanced at the amusement park in the distance and grinned while stepping out into the cold breeze that caught his long silver hair. _I'm coming my dear. _

* * *

Marcia was sitting on her bed. Since Sergei had returned, they had been sleeping in the same room, but on separate beds next to each other. Normally, Marcia would sleep with him in the past, but she had grown stronger over time and finally got use to sleeping by herself. 

Sergei entered with Marcia glancing at him. Even when he returned to work, he still wore his mask over his head, even when getting home. He only took it off to eat and sleep, and not at others' homes. She didn't like how he continued to hide from everyone, but he thought it would be better. "So how was work?"

"Nothing to problematic. Simple business in truth. When I got back to headquarters I learned about what happened to you guys."

Marcia smiled. "It was not an easy job this time. Sergei, do you know if there is another group from "Z" that we haven't encountered?"

Sergei thought for a moment. "I believe so. I'm not very sure if that could be the case."

"Do you know anyone by the name of Volk?"

At the sound of the word, Sergei brightened. "Yes I did. He was a good friend of mine back in the day of "Z" when our leader, Mike's father, was still alive. Like me, he had great loyalty to him. When our leader fell ill, another man left "Z" with a group of loyalists to him, including Volk. I remained behind to thwart Oboro's and Eliza's plans to gain Rahu. They knew that they couldn't defeat them because of their level, so they left to grow stronger. They refused to bow down to either of them after our leader died."

"But, if you knew about them, why didn't you tell us?"

"I had forgotten over time, I'm afraid. But now that we know, we should tell the others tomorrow."

Marcia nodded and Sergei walked over to his bed. Then he turned around. "Did something happen Marcia?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't try me. I didn't forget that face when something happened to you."

Marcia blushed. Her brother could still read her like an open book without any problems. _At least he never forgot. _"I don't really know right now."

Sergei examined her expressions, but to no avail. "Well, get some sleep for now. We still have things to do tomorrow."

He rolled to the side on the bed and removed his mask, but his face was facing the wall. Marcia didn't need to see it. She was sure she knew what it looked like; he was her brother. She went to sleep and dreamt. They were likely good, because she smiled.

* * *

So I'll end this chapter here. Yeah, nothing very major, and the next will likely give our heroes a small break, or rather, a completely different case to go through. I don't plan on going into the main problem too quickly, otherwise this story would be only a few chapters. Oh right, and in the next chapter, there will be a new model of a Robo that I created. Watch out for it. So please read and review, and don't forget to send me your favorite formations you would like me to add! 


	3. Arik the Pirate

**Ch. 3: Arik the Pirate**

Harry was rummaging through his cupboard for his missing watch. He was sure that he left it on his shelf by the bed, but it was nowhere in sight. _Oh for god sake, where did it disappear to? Mira better not have taken it!_

He went over to his sister's glass storage and looked through the many watches she had collected. He saw his watch at the very end of it and growled. "Oh very funny sis!" he yelled all the way downstairs. He heard Mira snicker and grinned when he heard her choke over her cereal. He grabbed the key from her pillow and unlocked the case, retrieving his watch. He joined his sister downstairs. "Why oh why do you do that all the time?"

"Just a game, she replied, and a chance to see that again." She pointed at his sour face and laughed.

Harry grunted. "Oh whatever. I'm off!" He grabbed an oatmeal bar and walked out the door.

* * *

Mike was already up and heading to work, yawning as he passed the testing center. He was bored to keep seeing the same sights over and over again, but it couldn't be helped. All he had to worry about was his next assignment which he wasn't looking forward to since he was still tired.

When he reached the office, he saw Marcia was already there like always. "Good morning Marcia," he said.

"Good morning to you too, she replied, and Harry's still not here yet."

"That's strange. He's always here before me."

"Not today", grunted Harry who walked in.

Mike gave him a glance. "What took you this time?"

"My sis pulled a fast one on me and I didn't have time for breakfast." He slumped on to the sofa to take a breather. "Man I'm glad this thing's still here."

"Then why don't you just move in here and sleep all day?" Marcia teased. She only got a small grunt and turned to Mike who shrugged. She felt sad upon turning to him; her face resembling the depression she suffered for awhile.

Unfortunately for her, Mike took notice of it. "Hey, something wrong?"

She only turned away. "N-no, I'm fine, everything's fine."

Mike wasn't giving her any look of compassion, but rather, one of disappointment. Harry did the same. "Come on Marcia, he said, both of us know that face well enough. What's wrong?"

"Really, it's nothing." She was getting flustered and growing gloomy at once. It was a lie to say it was nothing, but she herself didn't even know why she felt this way.

Mike felt it partially and decided to let her be. He sat down on the sofa across from Harry. "You know, I think that those guys could be other members of "Z".

Both hunters stared at him. "How's that?" Harry asked.

"Because of how they us illegal weapons. I think they are trying to obtain Rahu by using them."

"It does make sense to use illegal parts to fight Rahu," Marcia pointed out.

"That's right, and "Z" is the only group that made so many," Harry added.

Mike nodded again. "It's just a thought, but it makes the most sense."

"Actually, I have more proof of it to be true." Harry and Mike turned to Marcia who had spoken. "My brother knew that man, Volk, from the other day. He said he was his friend from "Z", and another person loyal to Mike's father."

"Mike's father? That's strange, because if that were so, why did he attack us?"

"He was attacked first Harry, Marcia reminded, so he had to defend himself. And besides, I don't know for certain. Sergei also told me that he fled with some men after Mike's father died who opposed Oboro and Eliza. They were few in number, and needed to get stronger if they wanted to overtake them."

All 3 sighed. "Hey, where did Ernest go anyway?" Mike asked. Both Harry and Marcia shrugged so he walked to the door, knocking. "Hey Ernest! Open up already; we're all here!"

No answer came. He turned back to them and Harry immediately got up. "OPEN UP COFFEE SUCKING, POETRY WEAVING, CHEAP SALARY MORON! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR AGES!

He still didn't get an answer and slammed the door with his hands. Marcia sighed before noticing Ernest's cell phone on the desk. "Hey, he doesn't just leave this when he leaves."

She opened the phone and found a note in it. Mike and Harry looked over her shoulder as she read it out loud:

_Hey guys. I'm going to be busy with a new tournament going on later today, and I didn't want anyone to bother me. I've signed you guys up as well even though you're Class-S anyway. We still need good publicity for Steel Hearts since we're still low on jobs, and I know you'll actually enjoy this one. Haul your butts over to the Gym. I'll meet you there._

_Ernest_

Mike and Marcia blinked, but Harry fumed. "Another freakin' tournament? Can't the guy ever give us a break on these days? And what does he mean, 'enjoy'? I'd sooner enjoy the police squad!"

"I don't think he would've left like this without telling us over the phone anyway," Mike informed.

"Yeah, he must be expecting something good, said Marcia, folding up the note.

"Oh, who cares? I'm not going and that's that!"

Marcia gave him a glare, but Mike grinned. He figured out a way to play this game. "What about the ladies Harry? They'll all be disappointed if you aren't there. Maybe Ernest left early so he and Linda could fight together again."

Harry suddenly flew into a rage. "ARGH, THAT ERNEST! LINDA IS MINE, AND MINE ALONE! NO ONE CAN HAVE HER, BUT ME! I'M COMING LINDA!" And he rushed out the door. Marcia gave the laughing Mike a weird glance before laughing herself.

"Bad idea yet very effective, she said.

Mike let out another laugh and followed Harry out the door with Marcia in tow.

* * *

Sergei walked out of headquarters to his house; he was given a break for the day for his large share of work and was hoping to spend some more quality time with Marcia. His mask was still on and never came off since he put it back in place.

As he walked, he heard someone in the bushes next to him. He stopped, ready to dive if he had to.

"It's been a long time old friend." A man in a black robe stepped out from his hiding place. Sergei's eyes widened.

"It can't be. You're still alive?"

"I was sure you would've heard to new of my attack yesterday."

"I did, and now I see. My sister told me about you Volk."

Both bunches of hair were still weighed down with no wind, and it only made Volk's face all the more mischievous. "Your sister? Who-"

Then he understood why she looked familiar. "Siblings! What a surprise Sergei! And I must say you have a beautiful and strong sister."

"You didn't come here to chat did you?" Sergei's response only made Volk frown. It was simple to tell that he was right.

"I'm afraid not old friend. I'm here to hunt down that sister of yours and add her to my ranks. Of course, I would welcome you back as well with open arms, but my master wouldn't after he heard to new of Oboro's betrayal."

Sergei's visible eye blinked with his other. "And why is that?"

"He has become like them, greedy and corrupted. He wants Rahu for himself, as well as powerful commanders, such as your sister."

"If you think I'll hand her over, you can think again Volk. My sister is not like him." His eye darkened. Volk only shrugged.

"Orders are orders Sergei. And for now, I can't disobey him. I have not the power to defeat him, and I don't want to see more people fall to Rahu's wrath."

"Then leave him and come to us."

It was Volk's turn to burn sanity. "I will not abandon my duty Sergei. I can't escape him anyway, no one can. I can't stick around any longer, goodbye." And with a flick of his cloak, a flash bomb erupted, blinding Sergei who covered his visible eye. As expected, Volk was gone.

_I suppose I'll let things go on their normal course, _he thought, _after all Volk, you must still fulfill your duty to be free. You were always like that._

Underneath his mask was his expression of a smile as he walked.

* * *

Ernest was having a good long session of yelling at Harry after he swore at him so badly while Mike and Marcia watched and sighed.

Harry turned to Mike. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU TOLD ME LINDA WOULD BE HERE!"

"I never said she would be here Harry. I said she might come to fight with Ernest in case it was a 2-on-2 match. Guess it isn't."

Harry only hung his head. "Argh, why me? Why?"

Mike and Marcia only laughed while Ernest gave a loud: "HMPH!"

Mike suddenly caught a glimpse of a battle and turned to watch. Something was very strange. He had never seen a Robo like the one he saw in there. It was that against a Javelin with a Dragon Gun, a Wall Bomb, a Seeker Pod, and a Feather Leg set. The other Robo had the Eagle Gun, a Titan Bomb, the Reflection Pod, and Short Thrust Legs.

But it wasn't just the Robo that caught his attention. The holosseum was also very strange. Before he could examine it, he saw the unknown Robo swing from a rope and fire the Eagle Gun in the air. The shots lingered, but the Javelin didn't watch them. It fired the Dragon and Seeker Pods, both of which did nothing. The Robo jumped off the rope and began a series of hard maneuvers in the air.

_A tricky flyer type, _Mike thought, _but which one is it?_

He didn't have time for an answer because the Eagle shots began diving down at the grounded Javelin. It quickly vanished to avoid them, but it reappear right in front of the enemy Robo. That Robo fired the Titan right in its face and dived down to avoid getting hit. Then it fired the Eagle as fast as it could and the Javelin fell before exploding. It was an amazing performance to Mike and he really wanted to fight this guy in the tournament.

Both of the commanders pulled out from the dive and the losing one immediately ran off, crying. Mike watched him go, confused.

"He's just another loser."

The winning commander, who was a young boy, walked up to him. He had red hair that had a few spikes growing upward and to the side. His clothes were composed of red shorts and a black vest with a white shirt, and his eyes were black. He snickered. "They're all losers. Everyone I've fought is a loser."

Mike was angered by his rude mouth. "What makes you say that? Losing doesn't make you a loser."

The boy turned to him. "And how would you know that?"

Mike fumbled for an answer. "B-because-losing is not the end of the world. You always have to chance to realize your mistakes and make up for them. Everyone's a winner when they think like that."

The boy only scowled. "Think that all you want, but a loser is a loser. Maybe I'll prove it to you when we fight, if we fight."

Mike's eyes burned. _What a brat! I guess I'll have to put him in his place! _"Why wait? Why don't we fight here and now?"

"I'm not wasting my energy on a loser like you."

"Then how would you know I'm a loser?"

Mike got his full attention at last. "You really don't know how to respect people, no matter if they win or lose. Looks like I'm just going have to make you!"

To his surprise, the boy smiled. "You know, I like you a bit. That aggressive attitude, your style of appearance, yeah, I think you'd be an interesting commander. My name's Arik. I'll see you in the finals, if you manage to live out that long."

Without even waiting for a response, he left Mike standing there. Just when he felt like pounding him, Ernest put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about him. Just focus on the matches and you'll be fine. He'll be surprised to see you at the top when he's on the bottom."

Mike turned. "Ernest."

He couldn't say anymore because Sophie had stepped out. "Alright people, it's time to begin the tournament! Before I do though, I'd like to introduce to old champion of our last tournament! Please give a big hand for Mike!"

She presented him in a standard style of waving her hand over. Mike only scratched his head without much enthusiasm. When he saw Arik flinch in surprise, he grinned. _That'll make it all the more sweeter, _he thought.

"Alright then, I'll present the first round contestants: Ernest versus Harry!"

"Ha! This will be easy!" Harry shouted.

"Then we also have Mike against Paul!"

Mike turned to a boy who suddenly stepped back into the bar. It was an amusing sight and hard not to chuckle.

"Marcia takes on Gary! Followed by Arik and Rena!"

The list went on for awhile and finally it finished. "Very well then!" Sophie yelled. "First 5 doubles take your positions!

Mike was still surprised that Paul was extremely nervous. "Hey, don't get so rushed, he advised, or you'll lose for sure."

"Yeah, right, Paul said.

"Come on, let's go!" Both of them dived and likewise with the others, except for Harry and Ernest who were glaring at each other like their was no tomorrow. Finally they dived and the battle started.

* * *

Harry's Glory popped out with the Flare Gun, the Tomahawk G, the Spider G, and Stabilizer Legs. He was able to see Ernest easily because the arena was Sudden Death. The Metal Bear Ernest used had the Shotgun, the Gemini, the Ground Freeze, and the Formula Legs.

Harry was going to start it out with a Tomahawk, but Ernest had already fired the Gemini and he had to move forward to evade. The Metal Bear turned and fired the Shotgun which almost hit Harry dead on, but he ducked and only got blasted on the head's tip. Harry countered with the Flare and Ernest was too slow to avoid. The Bear's defense kept it going however, so Ernest drew Harry in and hit him with a Freeze Pod. Harry was caught unaware and was frozen solid. Ernest drew in closer and fired the Shotgun which hit dead on. The ice gave it a small barrier so the Glory was able to withstand the blast.

Harry jumped and thrusted back-right behind the wall, but Ernest followed and poked out his shotgun from behind the wall. Harry didn't run from the blast, but he charged it and passed through it. He flew into the air and fired his Flare from the highest point he could muster. The flares caught the Bear at their last point, giving Ernest the most damage possible. The Bear wasn't through yet. It jumped and fired its last Freeze Pod which fell to the ground and then fired the Shotgun at Harry. The Glory dodged by shifting, but Ernest fired his Gemini again and Harry was forced to land. The Ground Freeze picked up his position and rushed at him. Harry launched a Spider Pod to protect him and it took the blast. What Harry didn't take into account was that Ernest was right above him, Shotgun pointing to his head. He fired and the Glory's head was blown off and the body fell.

* * *

Mike was not at all pleased with his opponent's strength. He had already ambushed him from behind and knocked him down, following with a full throttle assault from his Rayfall at the helpless Shrike. It exploded soon after and Ray 01 shook its head.

_Sigh, not exactly a good match. I told him to stay calm._

* * *

The Criminal was attempting to hit Marcia with its Dragon many times, but every shot missed its mark. Marcia jumped up and fired the Homing Star and 2 missiles hit it hard. She followed up with a Speed Pod which blew her opponent up high and charged from the ground to the air, knocking it down. The Criminal ran out of power and the Milky Way crossed its arms again.

All 6 of the finished commanders withdrew from the dive. Mike walked over the Paul. "Hey, good try at least, but don't get intimidated by your opponent next time. It limits your strength."

Paul only gave him a sad look of defeat and walked away without saying anything. Gary didn't seem that way after walking off. He was actually feeling happy at the moment. Harry on the other hand, was bewildered. He lost to his own chief. "What the heck? How could I lose to someone like you?"

Ernest laughed. "It's because you're still long off from my skill! Better keep training Harry or you'll never catch me!"

Harry only hung his head as he had done so often. Mike came up to him and patted his back. "Don't worry about it. We've still got this."

"SO WHAT! I WANTED TO BEAT ERNEST!" Harry stomped off while Mike watched.

Arik finished his fight and walked over to Mike. "So you made it? I can tell since your opponent walked off. Guess you might be a challenge after all, since you were the winner last time."

He went to get a drink while Mike glared at his back. _He's really getting on my nerves. I'm going to take him down!_

* * *

Time passed in the tournament and most of the people were already sent packing. It was finally down to the semifinals and the 2 fights were down to Mike on Marcia and Ernest versus Arik.

Mike faced Marcia. "Alright then; heh, it's been some time since our last battle."

Marcia smiled. "Not really, only 2 days. Well, that won't stop us from having a good fight. But I'm still no match for you, you know."

"Hey, things can change Marcia. Who knows, I might've even lost my touch."

"Not likely, so let's go!"

"Right on!"

Both of them dived.

* * *

Ernest was facing Arik intently. "So you're the guy who spoke with Mike. Sorry to say, but you really caught his bad side."

Arik snickered. "So I see. It doesn't matter, after all no one has a chance against me, not even you."

"We'll see about that." Ernest dived and Arik followed suit.

* * *

Mike and Marcia had already started their battle. Ray 01 had all the parts it used against Rahu III and the Milky Way still used the Homing Star. Its other weapons were the Standard K Bomb, the Float F Pod, and the Feather Legs.

Marcia started it out with a blast from the Standard K which Mike avoided. He then countered by jumping over a wall and blasting the Freeze at her. Marcia air jumped to avoid it, and fired the Homing Star while Ray 01 fired the Rayfall. All the shots connected and both Robos landed. Marcia dashed to her right to the edged of the stage. She didn't find Mike and continued searching. She suddenly gasped and fired the Homing Star to her left. She could hear a boom and then a whizzing sound, so Ray 01 had gotten away. She turned to the left to find 2 Reflection Pods coming at her. She fired her Standard on instinct and they Pods blew up on contact.

Ray 01 came forward from her right and charged, knocking her down. Marcia was still fine, and fired the Homing Star as she fell, hitting Mike in the left leg. Mike fell, but copied her tactic and shot her with the Rayfall. Both Robos overloaded and collapsed. Ray 01 got up later and the Milky Way did the same. They both dashed away to start anew.

The Milky Way jumped again and fired the Homing Star and Standard K simultaneously at Mike's position. She saw the Ray 01 leap out and fire the Rayfall, so she dived while launching her Float Pods. She flipped back over as she landed and Fired the Homing Star again.

Mike saw it coming and did a twirl in the air to his right before dashing. He launched his final Pod behind and ducked behind a wall. _She's gotten better since the tournament, _Mike thought, _I'll have to be extra cautious. _

Mike adjusted the nozzle on the Rayfall which gave it the stalling ability. Then he fired, revealing his position. Then he jumped over the wall and ran, firing more rounds of the Rayfall. He saw the Milky Way above him and dived forward to avoid the Homing Star. He looked up again to see the Float Pods approaching him from the front. Redoing the nozzle again, Ray 01 fired the Rayfall, destroying them both.

Unfortunately, the Milky Way had gotten into position and fired the Homing Star. Then an explosion was heard and the Homing Star went slightly off. The last Reflection Pod had sought out its prey and caught it. Ray 01 got hit on the shoulder from one missile, but it was a small price to pay. He fired his Freeze, casting an icy chamber around the Milky Way. He fired his Rayfall and the lingering shots also fired from their posts, destroying the Milky Way.

* * *

Both Mike and Marcia returned to their bodies. "Hey, you've gotten much better than last time," Mike commented.

Marcia smiled again. "Yeah, I've been doing some more training with my brother, but I'm still not strong enough to beat you. Looks like I'll have to triple my efforts!" She giggled, watching Mike smile. Suddenly she blushed bright red and looked at him wondrously.

Mike caught that sight. "Huh, something wrong?"

Marcia shook it off. "Um, no, nothing, I'm fine. Say, how 's Ernest doing?"

Mike smacked himself on the head. He had forgotten Ernest! He ran over to the match field, but it was already over. Ernest crossed his arms. "Well, you won." _But I did take it easy on you._

"What, you're not running off like the rest of them?"

"Well, I'm not like the rest of them; I'm like your next opponent." He pointed to Mike who had just arrived. Arik glared at him.

"You're going down this time. No one can beat me."

Mike's veins throbbed. "You? Beat me? It would take years of training before you could do that!"

Arik smirked and walked off. Sophie stepped forward. "So now we have our finalists! It's a new rising star now named Arik against the former champion of the last tournament, Mike!

The crowd started cheering, and none of those cheers were for Arik. Ernest walked up to Mike. "I let him win that one. Mike, you should see what he can do."

Mike nodded and took his place. Arik glared at him from the opposite side. "Alright, I made it this far, so I'm not losing to a loser like you!" He got lots of complaints and "boos" from the crowd and he gave them the same glare. Mike snapped him back to him.

"Getting nervous already? Well you should be anyway! Now let's go!" He dived and Arik did the same.

* * *

Ray 01 looked around the surrounding as it appeared. It wasn't any holosseum he was expecting. It was a ship surrounded by shallow water. The ship had many black sails and the details of any pirate ship. The doors were sealed off however so no one could get in.

Before he could walk up to the stem, an Eagle shot came after him. He jumped back to see a Robo hanging from one of the ropes from above by the highest sail.

"Behold loser! I am the Pirate! Now brace yourself!" He leaped down from the rope, still using the same weapons from his first encounter. He fired many Eagles while descending and let one Titan Bomb loose. Ray 01 had to retreat backward to avoid and the Eagles soon followed. Mike then jumped up and grabbed one of the ropes and swung upward, and as he let go, he did a double back-flip while firing his Sniper rapidly. The Pirate did an air dash to dodge, but failed to notice the Sky Freeze Pod in front. His reflexes were very good however, and he manages to avoid a direct hit, and only his chest was frozen. He fell to the ground as Ray 01 grabbed another rope and descended down to the stem.

_This is kind of fun, _he thought, firing his Sniper and Tomahawk G at Arik. The Pirate model jumped back and fired more Eagles that lingered and he let loose all of his Reflection Pods. Too bad for him that Mike knew how to handle something like this, and he leaped up over the stairs and fired his Sniper again, while activating his other Freeze Pod. The Pirate dodged by jumping and dashing to another rope, swinging up to the crow's nest. The Eagles he fired started chasing Mike, but he managed to outrun them.

Arik was getting frustrated and fired another titan from above before swinging down from the sails. He landed on the edge of the wood holding the sail and saw Ray 01 jumping back to the stem to avoid the Titan. Then he fired more Eagles and jumped again, looking for his Reflection Pods. When he didn't see them, he cursed.

Ray 01 jumped over the Eagles and fired the Sniper again, but got blasted from behind. One Reflection Pod had survived the last blast from the Titan Bomb and crawled its way up. The shot missed by a large margin and the Pirate landed in front of Ray 01. It charged, but Ray 01 leaped over it and fired the Sniper which had no effect on the charge. Then the Pirate turned and fired its Eagle which blasted Ray 01's Sniper out of his hand and it sprawled on the deck. Mike jumped back to the Starboard side of the ship and fired a Tomahawk, preventing the Pirate from jumping.

Arik ran forward, firing the Eagle, but Mike released his Sky Freeze launcher and it knocked the Pirate back. Mike did a side-somersault and grabbed the Sniper before firing another Tomahawk. The Pirate did a small leap back up the stairs, but Ray 01 fired the Sniper and the railway block Arik from moving. So he leaped overboard and grabbed one of the cannons sticking out to dodge.

_Who is this guy? _Arik thought. He began swinging up on the cannon and leaped on to it before jumping back up and firing a Titan again.

Ray 01 saw this and leaped back, knowing he couldn't charge through it. Then the Pirate did another charge forward, but Ray 01 was too far back. So he jumped up after the charge to grab a rope.

Mike was thinking hard. _The ropes seem to be his strength here since he can always leap around without problems. I guess that means I'll have to get rid of them. _Mike fired his Tomahawk at Arik, but he leaped from the rope to the next. That's what Mike hoped for. He fired his Sniper at the top of the rope and it snapped. As the Pirate grabbed it, he began to fall and crashed on to the ground, taking a large amount of damage from the height. It tried to get back up, but Ray 01 charged it and it fell for good.

* * *

Both of them returned from their dives and Arik was stunned. "What? No, impossible! How could I lose in my own holosseum with my own Robo?"

Mike smiled. "You still have a long way to go if you want to play with the big boys Arik. And you should start learning how to respect your opponents before you put them down."

Sophie stepped forward. "And so, our champion managed to hold his title yet again! Let's hear it for Mike! From STEEL HEARTS!"

The crowd roared with cheers and applause and Arik only growled. He ran out of the Gym, crying. Mike saw him and frowned. _He still hasn't learned his lesson. Well, I can't do much more now. _

Suddenly he was drowning in people asking for a match or an autograph and he had to fend them off. Marcia and the rest helped him through and they escaped, running back to the office. Ernest panted. "Well, now I don't think holding back the fact we beat Rahu is any good now. You really did us in Mike, not that I blame you."

Mike sighed. "Well, I'm going to head home then, if you don't mind." Ernest waved him off so he left. Marcia watched him go.

"Hey Marcia, what's up? Harry asked.

"I don't know really. I guess I'm just tired. Could I leave too?"

"Go ahead Marcia," said Ernest. She thanked him and ran off. Harry was about to leave too when Ernest held him back. "Hold it, you're not as lucky this time."

"Aw, come on chief! If they can leave so can I!"

"I'LL BE THE ONE TO DECIDE THAT! YOU'VE STILL GOT SOME WORK TO DO AFTER YELLING AT ME LIKE THAT BACK AT THE GYM!"

Again Harry hung his head. _Why me?_

* * *

Mike walked through the testing center and said hi to Trish. As he made his way back, he saw Arik sitting by the road on the grass, still crying. Mike shook his head and went over to him. "What's the problem?"

Arik turned. "You! You're the problem! Thanks to you, I've lost for the first time! I never lose and I never would, but thanks to you I did!"

Mike sighed. "Winning isn't everything Arik-"

"IT IS! WHY CAN'T ANYONE SEE THAT? JUST HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU LOST?"

Mike sat down by him. "One time, just like you."

Arik gasped. "Then what's wrong with you? Why don't you cry after losing?"

Mike glared at him. "What does crying solve Arik? Tell me."

Arik struggled like Mike did in the Gym, but couldn't find an answer. Mike smiled. "Crying doesn't do anything for you. You have to learn to accept your losses and learn from them. That's what you should be doing instead of crying after you lose every match. You're only wasting your time like this."

"But I-"

"Listen, come by tomorrow and join us at Steel Hearts. You'll learn everything you need to about what you should be doing."

Arik beamed. "Me? Join Steel Hearts and become a bounty hunter?"

Mike nodded and Arik smiled. "Alright then, I'll drop by. For now, I'll just go home." He stood up and began to walk away before stopping. "Hey Mike."

"Yeah?"

"…thanks." And he walked off. Mike smiled. _Well, he might be able to turn over a new leaf now. Guess we'll see him tomorrow. _And he walked back home.

* * *

Alright then, another chapter done, and my longest one yet. So you meet another character, Arik (yes that's spelled right), and a new Robo, the Pirate. So I've decided to do something new here. After I introduce a new part or Robo, I'll give you its details on my next chapter before I start it. That won't apply in certain times though, so don't be surprised if you don't see something. Oh, and sorry Zero for giving your Robo a crappy ending, but…um, just don't hurt me, PLEEEEAASE! Well anyway, read and review, and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! 


End file.
